Sueños
by Link no Sou
Summary: Link tiene una oportunidad para volver a Koholint, pero, ¿Que va a pasar cuando tenga que despertar de nuevo? LinkMarin FTW!


¿Qué hago aquí ahora? Cof, bueno como sea...otro fic de Zelda, como está ocurriendo muy seguido. Claro que esta vez no es Yaoi como las últimas veces, si no es de una de mis parejas favoritas de los primeros jueguitos de la franquicia.

Tenemos un LinkMarin, señores, estos dos merecen más amor (Junto al LinkMidna), el LinkZelda a la larga aparte de que se vuelve idiota es ¡Hartante! La sección está llena de ellos dos cuando ya se ha agotado lo más que se puede. ¡Y no hay fics de Link y Zelda del Spirit Tracks!

Pero basta de quejas que esto es un fic no una carta quejándome. En fin, disfruten mi humilde escrito.

* * *

Cuando despertó y observo el cielo, pensó que de verdad estaba loco por haber soñado tantas cosas.

Cuando vislumbro al pez viento asomándose sobre su cabeza, dentro de su alma la calma volvió a reinar pero a su vez, una profunda tristeza se apoderó de él.

Si todo aquello había sido en parte una realidad y en parte una triste ilusión, tenía todo el derecho a sentirse mal por haber perdido aquello que le hizo sentirse lleno, feliz y tranquilo.

Escucho gritos entonces, y al voltear a ver, descubrió que estaba de vuelta…en Hyrule, en el reino que no tenía mucho que había salvado…de igual forma que aquella hermosa isla de fantasía.

Recibo en su hogar, con alabanzas y alegría. El héroe regresaba a casa y la princesa le esperaba angustiada, recibiéndole con un fuerte abrazo mientras le comunicaba que por fin podría haber paz en el reino.

Link solo susurro que, si, habría paz en el reino, y trato de abrazar a la princesa, desistiendo al sentir como llegaba el vivo recuerdo de alguien más. Preocupada la princesa cuestiono su humor, Link solo comento que estaba cansado y deseaba dormir.

En casa, su tío lo recibió con alegría, comentándole que debía comer algo antes de dormir. Link rechazo la oferta y subió hasta su habitación, sentándose en la pequeña cama y viendo por la ventana.

Suspiro, debía aceptar la realidad de los hechos y solo dejar que todo siguiera su curso. Se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos.

En el fondo de su corazón deseo que al soñar, pudiera volver a aquel sitio donde por un tiempo, aun si fueron solo segundos, fue feliz.

* * *

-¡Hey! Oye…Link…despierta- Una voz femenina le llamaba, era familiar –Link, ¿No planeas despertar o qué?

Parecía preocupada, hizo un esfuerzo y al final pudo abrir los ojos, cerrándolos al instante pues el sol lo había cegado por un momento. Se cubrió el rostro con un brazo y se sentó, tratando de abrir los ojos una vez más.

-Por fin…creía que jamás despertarías- Volteo a ver hacia el sitio de donde parecía provenir aquella voz, pudo distinguir una chica con cabello largo y un vestido

-¿Zelda?

-¿Otra vez con eso?- La chica pareció hacer un quejido –Soy Marin, ¡Marin!

-¿Qué?- Link tallo sus ojos con prisa, y volvió a intentar ver a la joven, poco a poco la imagen frente a él se volvió clara, una chica de piel bronceada pero seguía siendo de un todo claro, un largo cabello color rojizo y un vestido sencillo de tonos azules –Marin…

-Bienvenido de vuelta Link- Le sonrió, Link le devolvió la sonrisa con temor y levanto una mano, tomando su cabello -¿Link?

-¿Es solo un sueño verdad?- La chica suspiro mientras le sonreía, tomo su mano y la entrelazo con la suya

-…Pero has vuelto- Volteo hacia otro lado, curioso, volteo también y su corazón dio un vuelco.

Frente a sus ojos se alzaba la isla de fantasía que había visitado, donde había vivido durante un tiempo, un tiempo que había sido tan real como ahora que la veía de nuevo. Un suave apretón en su mano lo hizo voltear, Marin le veía contenta.

-He vuelto…- Se volteo por completo y la estrecho entre sus brazos, apretándola contra si, buscando engañarse y volver a pensar que todo era real, que no podía ser un sueño o una ilusión. La chica se recargo en su pecho y sonrió.

-¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta por la isla?- Pudo escuchar un suave si, Marin sonrió y le tomo la mano, alejándose despacio de él –Vamos, divirtámonos mientras podamos…

-¿A qué te refieres?- No obtuvo respuesta y solo se vio arrastrado por la chica, prefirió no pensar en aquello, después de todo, tenía una oportunidad más para estar ahí, solo quería disfrutarlo.

Los niños le saludaron al pasar, pudo ver varias gallinas al acercarse a la aldea y también bowow se fue sobre de él, tantas caras conocidas le saludaban y, esta vez, sentía que de verdad había vuelto a casa.

Paso un buen rato persiguiendo gallinas, fueron a la tienda y el dueño los echo de nueva cuenta al momento que Marin volviera a demostrar sus habilidades de profesional. Fueron al bosque a recoger hongos que después entregaron a la bruja de las afueras. Ayudaron al ratón que tomaba fotos cuando lo vieron caer desde el techo de su casa por "intentar tomar un angulo perfecto de la isla".

Poco a poco la noche caía, ambos habían regresado a la costa, Marin se encontraba recostada en el pecho del chico y este le acariciaba el cabello.

-Dime Link…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Podrías… ¿Podrías volver a contarme historias sobre lo que está fuera de aquí?- Link se sorprendió de la petición al mismo tiempo que sintió un dolor en su pecho.

-Con gusto Marin…- La chica se alejo de él y se recostó en la arena, dispuesta a escucharlo atentamente –En verdad te emociona ¿No es así?

-Sí, porque a ti te gusta contarme estas cosas, puedo escuchar aventuras que yo no puedo vivir y verte feliz…es todo lo que necesito para sentirme satisfecha

Aquellas palabras no hicieron más que profundizar la herida en el alma del joven que, aunque contaba con gran alegría sus encuentros con monstros y los lugares que había visto antes de llegar a la isla, no podía evitar pensar que quería mostrarle todo aquello a Marin.

Verdes campos llenos de flores, arboles enormes que casi llegaban al cielo, castillos enormes que cubrían lo mismo que la aldea…cuanto deseaba que Marin viera todo aquello, que pudiera llevarla frente a su tío y decirle al mundo entero "Esta es la chica a la que amo".

Pero como bien sabia, todo eso no eran más que ilusiones idiotas que quería creer. Algo así no tenía modo de ocurrir y, poco a poco el sueño comenzaba a ganarle, Marin le acaricio el rostro y le sonrió algo triste.

-¿Marin?

-¿Has sido feliz?

-…Si, porque estuve contigo otra vez- Le tomo el rostro y la chica comenzaba a perder su sonrisa

-¿Sabes…?

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Hay algo…que he querido decirte, desde hace mucho…- Link recordó aquella frase, una vez más estaba listo a escuchar

-¿Qué es?- Hizo un esfuerzo mayor por no caer dormido, algo dentro de él le temía a cerrar los ojos

-Yo, verás…bueno- Con una leve coloración en sus mejillas medito las palabras un momento –Yo, tu…te, te amo Link…

El chico le sonrió, tomo con suavidad su rostro y la beso, de una manera dulce, tratando de que la respuesta llegase a ella de la mejor manera que podía. Al separarse de ella, le acomodo nuevamente unos mechones de cabello y se dejo perder por un momento en sus ojos.

-Yo también te amo Marin…y, quiero estar contigo…para siempre- La chica sonrió llena de felicidad y se aferro a él, Link la apretó contra si pero al momento pudo sentir unas húmedas lagrimas caer en su ropa –Marin… ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, estoy…feliz, feliz de poderte decir lo que siento y de saber que…realmente me correspondes- Link suspiro, se tallo los ojos y seguía tratando de no dormir –Pero…también- Lo soltó y se alejo despacio.

-¿Marin?

-Me duele, saber que no te voy a volver a ver…- Link intento preguntar algo pero, poco a poco vio como todo se iba a desvaneciendo, estaba despertando, otra vez –Adiós, Link

Grito, o al menos tuvo la sensación de hacerlo en su garganta puesto que nunca se escucho, estiro sus brazos, trato de aferrarse a algo y solo sintió que caía en un abismo.

* * *

Abrió los ojos y pudo ver el techo de su habitación, se levanto de golpe y abrió la ventana, era de noche y se veían arboles cubriendo hasta la lejanía. Golpeo la pared con enojo, escondió su rostro entre sus brazos y trataba de contener aquel dolor de haber regresado a la realidad.

Escucho la puerta abrirse, escucho como le hablaban…escuchaba sin escuchar realmente.

-Link… ¿Qué ha pasado?

-…No…es nada- Ni siquiera había alzado la vista hacia su tío –Solo, solo…déjame solo, por favor.

Aquel buen hombre trato de acercarse más a Link, el cual solo se alejo y le dio la espalda, entendió que de verdad necesitaba estar solo, así que abandono la habitación. Link se quedo sentado en una silla, pensando que podría hacer…

Quizás, si volvía a dormir, la vería de nuevo. Una vez que aquella idea había llegado a su mente, pensó en cómo podría llevarla a cabo sin que alguien pudiera despertarle, y también si es que funcionaria. Cerrando la puerta y la ventana, se recostó en la cama de nueva cuenta, cerró los ojos y trato de concentrarse en la imagen de la isla.

Nuevamente sintió que se hundía en el sueño, pero, algo era diferente…no estaba en la isla, esa habitación, era idéntica a la del Pez Viento. Alarmado intento despertar, pero frente a él apareció el pez viento.

-¿Qué haces de nuevo aquí Link?

.-…Quiero vivir aquí

-¿Por qué? Tú perteneces al mundo de la realidad, no a aquel que esta creado por fantasías

-Pero, es en esta fantasía donde he encontrado mi hogar

-Tu hogar es fuera…yo te he permitido volver a Koholint, porque hay una voluntad, hay una fantasía que se volvió humana y me lo pidió

-…Marin

-Por el bien de ella, por tu bien mismo, ambos deben separarse, ella no es más que una ilusión, una ilusión que se ha vuelto gaviota…una gaviota que vuela libre y explorara el mundo sin fin.

-…Así que, al final en verdad se ha ido

-Y esa es la realidad que debes aceptar, tu, vive tu realidad

-¿Qué acaso no hay manera de que la isla sea…?

-Un sueño siempre será un sueño, algo inexistente traído a la realidad alteraría el equilibrio de tu mundo, y condenarías a aquellos seres de fantasía a las cadenas del tiempo, que al final los haría desaparecer de igual forma…

Link bajo el rostro, se negaba a aceptar aquello, pero, también sabía que todo era verdad. Que la isla se volviera realidad no haría más que traer a Marin a un mundo donde las cosas son crueles a veces, donde no todo es perfecto, donde no puede volar como una gaviota libre…como ahora puede hacerlo.

Se llevo una mano al rostro y asintió, dispuesto a despertar, dispuesto a vivir en una realidad donde no había nada de Koholint.

* * *

Los años pasan rápido, y aunque muchas veces se llegan a olvidar cosas debido al tiempo, hay sueños que nunca desaparecen.

Link, tras varios años, había aprendido por fin a aceptar aquellos días en Koholint como lo mejor que pudo haber pasado en su vida. También comenzaba a aceptar el hecho de que, aunque no la tuviera con él, podía seguir amándola, pues su carácter, su figura, su voz…todo seguía grabado en su memoria.

Y en especial, aquella melodía que Marin tanto adoraba cantar.

Había momentos en los que sentía que la extrañaba demasiado, como hoy, e iba lo más cerca posible de la bahía, se sentaba en alguna roca y tocaba su ocarina, entonando la Balada del Pez Viento con casi el mismo amor que cuando Marin la cantaba. Entre las notas podía volver a ver cada rincón de Koholint, podía escuchar las risas de los niños jugando fuera de la villa. Los gruñidos de Bowow en casa de Madame Meow Meow, las risas de Tarin mientras bromeaban con los demás.

Más lejos, se escuchaba el sonido de la cámara del ratón, el revolotear de las gallinas en la cima de la montaña, los ronquidos de la morsa que siempre tapaba el camino a Villa Animal…

Dentro de su mente, en el fondo de sus recuerdos, la viva imagen de cada una de esas cosas tomaba forma, y podía sentirse de nuevo en casa, donde al terminar un largo día de exploración…

Podía regresar a la casita en el centro de Villa mabe, abrir la puerta y ver a Talon y Marin recibiéndole con los brazos abiertos y dispuestos a cenar entre risas y bromas, relatando sus aventuras aun así fuera la 5ta u 1ra vez…ellos las disfrutaban y se emocionaban a su lado.

Y así, al finalizar la canción, se sentía tranquilo. Podía alzar la mirada al cielo y sonreír abiertamente.

-Es como volver a casa…- Un ruido le sorprendió y volteo, viendo unas gaviotas cerca de la playa –Gaviotas…

Observo como poco a poco todas alzaban el vuelo, menos una, que solo caminaba por la bahía, intrigado, se acerco a ver si es que estaba lastimada. Una vez más cerca pudo notar algo en la gaviota, no sabía exactamente qué, pero, era algo que la hacía ver, familiar.

Aquella ave se acerco a él y se sento ahí, viendo hacia el mar. Link no entendió por unos momentos, hasta que, algo le hizo caer en cuenta y se sento a un lado de la gaviota.

-Bueno…tal parece que ahora es tiempo de que seas tú quien me cuente sus aventuras…- Paso una mano sobre las alas de la gaviota –¿No es así Marin?- La gaviota pareció reír, y Link sonrió mientras le daba la bienvenida a su tierra, a su lado.

* * *

Bueeeeeno. Así acaba este pequeño fic sobre una pareja de que la poco se habla y escribe. Pese a que soy una gran seguidora del Yaoi, cuando veo una pareja Hetero bonita no le digo que no.

Espero que les haya gustado mucho, ojala comenten y nos vemos después.


End file.
